


Grotesque

by orphan_account



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Cemetery, Double Drabble, M/M, Old Age, Repressed Memories, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne visits Lester one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lester Nygaard
> 
> 1964-2039
> 
> Loving Husband & Friend

“I’m sure you weren’t expecting me to be here today. To tell you the truth, I didn’t think I’d make it.”

Lester doesn’t answer.

“I find it fairly grotesque that they buried you between the two wives you killed. But you’ve always been a sick bastard.”

Lorne stares at Lester’s headstone and wonders what the man would have to say for himself.

Lorne imagines Lester opening and closing his hands, as was his usual nervous habit. That, along with a sly, hidden smile and his frightened little stutter.

“Don’t expect me to come by again.”

He leaves without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorne thinks about Lester on his drive back home. It’s been an age, but Lester’s ugly orange coat paired with his overeager grin has never faded from his memory.

He remembers Lester coming up to him in Vegas, excited, scared, and proud. He remembers killing the second wife and finding Lester the next day. He remembers teaching Lester how to get away with what he’d already done and so much more.

He has a vague memory of their first kiss. Lorne doesn’t get weepy or sentimental. He’s allowed himself to forget more and more lately. 

It has been thirty years…


End file.
